


In The Woods

by VickeyStar



Series: The Pack Meets People [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Female Stiles Stilinski | Thomas, Maze memories, Prequel, Scorch Trials memores, Stiles is Terra (Thomas), happy times in the glade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to The Pack Meets Jansen. <br/>Stiles loves the woods. It's where she can relax, or run, and remember, without anyone caring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Jess18, here you go. I had to reupload the first one, but yea its good. Anyways, this is a prequel to that, but I might add a third part to it about when Stiles and Minho explain things. Lemme kno if you guys have any ideas about plots for people you want the pack to meet... if I know the show I will try.   
> Any plots you want to see from the following shows are welcome in the comments  
> Vampire Diaries  
> Teen Wolf  
> The Librarians  
> Hawaii 5-O  
> Maze Runner Series  
> Arrow/Flash/Supergirl  
> Agents of Shield  
> Avengers  
> Supernatural  
> Warehouse 13  
> etc.   
> Thanks!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar  
> PS: Still looking for a much needed beta for Stiles Comes Home or any future works, just so you guys kno!

She parked the jeep at the entrance of the Preserve. Stiles always came here after school, having already finished her homework. She left her backpack in the car, and walked into the woods. This was when she let the memories surround her. The Preserve reminded her of the Glade, so she enjoyed coming there whenever she had free time to remember. She limits her memories, only thinking about the fun they had in the Glade, before people started dying, like the time she sprained her ankle and both Newt and Minho stayed with her to keep her from running the Maze. Also when Gally was being more of an ass then usual and he woke up with no eyebrows. Stiles slipped into Terra, as she remembered, and stopped fidgeting.

She made it to the Nematon, and sat on it, in the middle. She lay back and closed her eyes. Terra had a few hours until the pack meeting, so she had time to relax. For some reason, even after all the Nematon has done, it was still her favorite place.

She remembered when Chuck taught her how to whittle, and when Frypan somehow made some chocolate for her. When Gally, in one of his nicer moods, showed her how to fight, and sometimes just sat and talked with her. She remembered when she made a net on a stick and borrowed an onion from Fry and made a game (she was quick to learn that it was lacrosse, when they got out) and got everybody to play. She even managed to rope Newt into it. She remembered laughing with Winston. Whenever Alby needed time to unwind, Newt would come to her, and she would manage to steal something shiny, wave it at Alby, and get him to play tag. She remembered gossiping with Teresa, about the cute boys, and being teased about Newt and Minho.

Terra remembered sharing many fun adventures with the two boys, and feeling glad they were both with her when they got out of the Maze. Her best friend, and her… Newt, who was a little more.

She was breaking her own rules, thinking about outside the Maze, but she remembered it vividly.

_The others were tending to Winston, after escaping the cranks in the mall. Terra was just out of hearing range, thinking about right before they chewed her out for bringing them out there with no plan. She was lost in thoughts when Newt came over to her and sat next to her._

_“He’ll be okay, he’s just got a few scratches and bites.” He informed her, and she made a noise, noncommittally. She was still in her head.  
He bumped her arm, and she looked at him. “You okay?” He asked, and she looked at him for a moment. Then she looked back out over the desert. _

_“I don’t know what I’m doing.” She said softly, and he put his arm around her. “I have no idea what I’m doing and now we’re stuck out here, with no idea what’s going on, and I’m afraid I’ll just make it worse.”_

_He nudged her until she put her head on his shoulder. “Want my opinion?” He asked, and felt her nod. “My opinion is that if you hadn’t done anything, we would still be in that shuck Maze, and one day WCKD would’ve just let the doors stay open, and we would all be dead. And, if you didn’t get us away from Jansen and them, we would be strung up and dying, slowly and probably painfully, just like how you explained it. If we didn’t split up and explore the mall, we would’ve probably all gotten injured in one way or another, because we should never let Winston have a gun, and then we would all be dead anyways.” He said, and he sounded so sure of himself she let herself believe him. She looked at him, and he looked at her, and their faces were less than an inch apart. He looked her in the eye, and she could see his cocky British smirk, and she smiled, mumbling something about him shutting up as they went in for the kiss. When they pulled back they were blushing, and they heard a loud noise behind them. They looked back to see Minho, making their way over to them._

_“Finally!” He exclaimed, “We’ve been waiting forever for that!” He turned to the others. “You guys need to pay up! I won the bet!” The group groaned and the two lovers got to their feet._

_“Bet?” Newt questioned, quirking an eyebrow._

_“Alby and Fry started a bet about how long it would take you two shanks to get your heads out of the klunk and kiss.” Minho explained gleefully. “I won!” His excitement didn’t last long, he got identical punches on his shoulders._

_“Don’t make bets on us. That’s rude.” Terra scolded fondly, a small smile on her lips and her arm around Newt._

_Newt just smirked as they went to join the others. He leaned towards her._

_“See, we probably wouldn’t have this if we were in the Maze.” He whispered, and she grinned._

Terra came back to herself, and when she opened her eyes she found that a few hours had passed, and the pack meeting was started. She would be late, but she was always early, so it should be allowed just this once.

She noticed a wetness on her face, and quickly wiped it off.

Stiles was in the woods, about to head to the pack meeting at Derek’s, when she got a text on her phone. She saw the number, and recognized it as Minho, and opened the text.

edn


End file.
